<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kurapika's last thoughts by Redflowercrown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013667">Kurapika's last thoughts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redflowercrown/pseuds/Redflowercrown'>Redflowercrown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:15:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redflowercrown/pseuds/Redflowercrown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just a little thing I wrote in one go of what I think Kurapika would think about in his last moments</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kurapika's last thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurapika looked down from where he stood, suddenly aware of something potruding from his chest. <br/>Ah.<br/>He had been stabbed.<br/> His body was in shock, he had realized.</p>
<p>He dropped to the floor, unable to control his body, blood spilling over him. He fell from his knees to his back and stared up at his attacker. <br/>Chrollo. The man he hated most in this world. The one he promised to kill. </p>
<p>He was too beaten to heal himself, and too tired to move. So so tired.</p>
<p>The fight had gone on for what seemed like hours, Kurapika fighting with his endless rage fueling him.<br/>But he had lost.</p>
<p>He stared up at Chrollo. The horrible man almost looked sympathetic.</p>
<p>"I am sorry, Chain user.  You've fought long enough."</p>
<p>Kurapika tried to respond but his lungs weren't cooperating. His whole body shook with pain as the shock started to wear off. All he could move was his eyes. </p>
<p>He tried to give him one last enraged look. One last look to give him before he ended the Kurta bloodline. A look that would hopefully burn in his mind and remind him of the pain he had caused him and his family every time he remembered this night. </p>
<p>After a moment, he finally closed his eyes and sunk into the comfort of his resting body. <br/>He was tired. So so tired. <br/>Tired of remembering that day in nightmares, his family's bodies all around him. <br/>Tired of staying up night after night trying to find the location of his brethren's eyes. <br/>Tired of pushing his friends away.</p>
<p>His friends.<br/>Gon, Killua, Leorio, Melody, and the others. <br/>They were like family to him. They made him the happiest he'd been in years. People who actually cared about his well being. </p>
<p>And he had pushed them away in fear. Fear of his rage fading, fear of them getting involved, fear of losing another family member. <br/>And now he was going to leave them.</p>
<p>He didn't want them to be sad. That was the last thing he wanted. This was his fault. Everything was his fault. </p>
<p>They wouldn't want him blaming himself though, he was sure. Gon would be mad if he knew what he was thinking. Leorio would throw a fit. Killua would tease him. Melody would be worried.</p>
<p>Hm.<br/>He hoped they'd be fine without him. He hoped they'd stay safe. Hoped they won't cry too hard when they find him. </p>
<p>He had broken his promise. <br/>He was going to leave without collecting all the eyes and without all of the spiders dead by his hands. </p>
<p>He was suprised to realize he was sort of relieved. All the weight off his shoulders. He didn't have to worry anymore. He was going to see them soon. He'll finally be able to see Pairo again. </p>
<p>If he could, he would have taken a long, tired sigh. </p>
<p>He was finally able to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>